


Bath Time

by Kortni47



Category: carol denning - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 16:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: I suck at titles. Yes I know. Prompt/request I received where Carol and her girl take a romantic bath together, but with Carol being Carol of course.





	Bath Time

It had been a rough week for you and Carol both. She had started her job on Monday and was still adjusting to the workplace after so many years in prison. Plus the only job she could find that woukd hire her was a night shift job at a local factory, so her sleeping schedule was fucked up. You hardly ever got to see her with her sleeping during the day and working all night, and when you did she was grumpier than usual from lack of sleep. So you were left to also adjust to this new situation. She had the weekend off and you only worked Friday morning, so you planned to have a romantic night in and try to de stress her with a nice dinner, candles, and a hot bath for the two of you. Of course, it didn't go exactly as planned, and Carol wouldn't be Carol if she didn't find a way to completely throw off everything you were attempting.  
...........

You got home around four, quietly entering the small apartment the two of you shared, knowing Carol would be sleeping until about five thirty. You set down the bag of candles you had picked up earlier on the couch and went into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

Being careful not to bang around too many dishes and make too much noise to wake Carol up, you successfully finished cooking and setting up the living room. It looked like the perfect little cozy safe haven, completed with scented candles and pillows and blankets on the floor by the coffee table so the two of you could sit close and cuddle while eating dinner.

You looked at the clock and noted it was five twenty, close enough you decided to go ahead and wake Carol up before her alarm went off. Softly opening the door to the bedroom, you creept up to the bed, the evening light casting a warm glow onto Carol's sleeping figure. You smiled at how peaceful and at ease she looked while asleep, you almost hated to wake her. 

Being careful not to startle her awake, you reached down and softly stroked her hair, quietly calling out "Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up baby."

Rolling over and burying herself back into the bedsheets she let out a small "hhhhmmmph." 

Chuckling at her you say "I know sweetheart, but you're only gonna feel worse if you oversleep. Plus i have dinner ready."

Letting out a heavy sigh she throws the covers off and turns back to you, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up. She pinches the bridge of her nose and squints her eyes shut before opening them and putting her glasses on. Looking up at you and furrowing her brows, her usual scowl settles on her face. You smile back at her anyways, not being able to help but to find her grumpy and sleepy face adorable.

"Someone's grouchy." You lean down and peck her lips as she grunts in response. "Come on." You tell her, motioning for her to follow you to the living room.

Stepping aside to let her see your handy work, you say "I thought we could have a quiet night in and relax since we actually get to spend time together tonight."

She raises a brow at you and asks, "What's with all the candles?"

Flushing red from embarrassment, suddenly feeling self conscious, you reply "I just thought it would be nice."

"Hhmmm." She grunts out as a response again.

Sighing to yourself you follow her as she makes her way to the table. Dinner goes by not as expected with you making most of the conversation and Carol only giving short replies. Chalking it up to her just still being sleepy, you let it go and hope the bath will relax her and make her open up more, back to the person she had usually become when alone with you. 

After you put away the dishes, you come back into the living room where Carol sits on the couch. Straddling her lap and wrapping your arms around her neck, you lean in and brush your nose against hers. 

"How about a nice hot bath together?"

"Really?" She laughs out, quirking a brow.

"What?" You ask, sitting back to look at her.

"First a candlelit dinner and then a bath? What are we in some kind of romance novel? Kind of cheesy don't you think?" 

The color drains from your face as you realize she is making fun of you.

"I was just trying to do something nice. I figured you could use it since you've been stressed out this week. Excuse the fuck out of me for trying. You don't have to be an asshole about it." You tell her, as you push off of her, headed towards the bedroom, already feeling tears beginning to form.

"Baby..." She starts after you and tries to grab your arm.

"Don't." You say curtly as you wretch your arm away from her, storming into the bedroom and locking the door behind you.

Sitting down on the bed you hung your head as tears streamed down your face. Not only were you hurt but you were also embarrassed. You didn't want to seem like a little cry baby to Carol, but she truly did hurt your feelings. You still feel bad for blowing up like you did though.

A soft knock at the door brings you from your thoughts. "Baby, open the door so we can talk. Please.." Carol calls out.

Shifting to lay back into the pillows, you bury your face into the pillow where Carol previously lay. It smells of her and only serves to make you even more emotional.

"I'm sorry." She softly says on the other side of the door, standing there for a few seconds before you hear her turn and begin to walk away. 

Standing up from the bed, you step towards the door, unlocking and opening it just a crack. You then turn around and lay back up in bed, waiting for Carol. 

Stepping into the room, she slides up behind you and sits on the bed, leaning down to cup your cheek and turn your head to face her. 

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed and haven't been sleeping well. No excuse to take it out on you though. I know you were trying to do something special for me. Thank you. I'm not used to someone giving that much of a shit about me." She says wiping away at the remaining tears.

"I'm sorry too. I know you're stressed, i should have took that into consideration and not overreacted." You sniffed.

"No baby, it's on me. You don't have anything to apologize for." She reassures you and leans down to leave a soft, lingering kiss to your lips.

"Let me make it up to you. Let's go take that bath. That sounds amazing." 

"You sure?" You ask.

"Of course baby. Im sure." She smiles back at you. "Stay here and I'll go start the water running." 

She leaves you with another kiss as she goes into the bathroom and turns the water on to start warming up. After a few minutes she comes back into the bedroom and pulls you from the bed. She places one hand on your hip and cradles the back of your head with the other, pulling you into a passionate kiss. Moaning into the kiss, you melt into her touch, pulling up at her shirt and over her head. Her chest already bare from sleeping in just a t shirt and yoga pants, you reach up and cup her breasts, feeling her nipples harden in your palms. This time she's the one who lets out a moan into the kiss as she grips you closer by your waist. She pulls away, breathless, and quickly removes your work shirt and slacks, leaving you in just your bra and underwear.

"Come on before the water gets cold." She says, guiding you towards the bathroom. 

You step up to the bathtub and reach up to unhook your bra as Carol steps up behind you and places her hands against yours, stopping you. She places your arms back down to your sides and pulls her front flush to your back, reaching up to move your hair away from the back of your neck to leave open mouthed kisses there. As she continues placing kisses to your skin, she runs her fingertips up your back, sending shivers up your spine, before unclasping your bra and sliding it down your shoulders. Letting it fall to the floor, she reaches around to your front and cups your breasts, fingers beginning to toy with your nipples. 

"Mmm, fuck baby." You breathe out, reaching up and behind you to tangle your hand in Carol's hair, where she's still working her mouth against your neck.

Stepping back she turns you around and drops to her knees, pulling your underwear down with her. Pushing at your hips, she urges you to sit on the edge of the tub. She pushes your knees apart, exposing your now throbbing center, and leans down leaving little nips to your inner thighs. Pulling at the backs of your knees, she scoots you closer to the edge and opens your legs even farther, giving her room to lean in and lick the length of your heat.

"Oh shit, fuuuck." You cry out as she sucks at your bundles of nerves. 

You tangle your hands into her hair and pull her closer to you, becoming desperate and needy for her touch. Reading your reaction, she pushes two fingers into your center, pumping at a steady pace. It hasn't been long and yet your lower half is already tingling, coming closer and closer to release. She curls her fingers inside of you, easily finding your g spot. A few more pumps in and out of you and you come undone, throwing your head back and letting out a cry.

Sitting back she smirks up at you, "Feel better?"

"Yes," you smile back at her, "doesn't mean you still don't have a lot of making up to do."

"I think we can arrange that." She leans up to kiss you and you can taste yourself in her mouth, turning you on all over again. "Get in."

Standing up, you step into the water, sighing at the pleasant warmth. Carol rids herself of her pants and steps in behind you, settling herself against your back. She rubs and massages at your neck and back for a little while, whispering sweet nothings into your ear as she leaves kisses on your shoulder. 

Nearly falling asleep you're so relaxed, you stand up and turn to face her, pulling her to you with her legs resting at your sides. You cup her face and kiss her deeply before snaking your hand down her belly and through her curls to run your fingers through her folds. You reach your other arm around her waist and place your hand on the small of her back, holding her close.

She lets out a throaty moan as you circle her bundle of nerves, gripping the sides of the tub so tightly that her knuckles turn white. Giving her a sloppy heated kiss, you pepper kisses down her neck until you reach her breasts. Sucking her hardened bud into your mouth, you swirl your tongue around her nipple, expertly working your mouth against her breast. You move to her other breast to give it some attention as she tangles her hand in your hair, gripping the back of your head tightly. Getting close to orgasm, her legs start to tremble and her breath comes out in pants. You circle her clit with more determination as you work her up to the edge.

"Aaaahhh, fuuuck." She rasps out in a low throaty moan and she comes. 

You hold her close as she comes down from her high, leaving kisses to her cheeks and nose and forehead. Regaining her breath, she leans in and gives you a soft heartfelt kiss.

"I love you." You tell her as you pull back to look into her eyes.

"I love you too baby girl. Now lets go continue this in the bedroom. I'm gonna be wide awake for most of the night. I've got a lot of time to spend naked with you." She grins mischievously.


End file.
